Beso
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - La mirada se nubló y los párpados impidieron el paso de la luz. El calor aumentaba y todo lo demás se olvidaba. - R&ROD ICHIHIME de tarea xD Entre y lean para entender


Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

Bueno, pues supongo que ya muchos saben de la terrible tragedia que me aqueja… ._. Pues mi laptop se ha descompuesto y no prende para nada, por lo que no puedo entrar y buscar ninguno de mis archivos… T_T Hasta dentro de un mes o dos en que pueda comprar un disco externo y puedan transferirme mis archivos, puesto que mi novio quiere como ponerla pero me dice que seguramente ninguno de mis archivos regrese, así que prefiero primero respaldar…

Por el momento comenzaré un nuevo fic y a dedicarme a oneshots, puesto que los nuevos capítulos de varios fics se encontraban ya escritos así que perdonen las molestias. Sin más presento este oneshot que fue tarea de literatura… xD

…

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-sensei.

…

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**BESO**_

…

…

…

Sus cabellos naranjas se mecían en su caminar, sus esbeltas piernas andaban sin par. La hermosa princesa mostraba su sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección a su escuela. Hacia apenas un par de días que se había hecho novia del chico que tanto amaba desde la adolescencia.

Sus pasos fueron interceptados por aquel joven que hacia palpitar fuertemente su corazón, el que conseguía un temblor en todo su cuerpo y el mismo que simplemente lograba aumentar vertiginosamente su respiración. Sí, él era aquel joven con quien no solo compartía el color de cabello, sino también con quien deseaba su vida compartir.

Las avellanas del chico, se cruzaron con aquellos diamantes grisaceos, causando una ligera corriente eléctrica en ambos cuerpos seguida de un roce de manos.

…

- Vamos a la escuela. – Interrumpió sin previo aviso él

- Pero… - trató de negarse la pelinaranja – Yo… ¡Yo quiero pasar este día contigo! – exclamó con un fuerte rumor en sus mejillas

- Entonces…

…

Él jaló en un instante el cuerpo de su amante obligándola a correr tras este sin queja alguna. La fatiga tardó en llegar, pues lo único que deseaban y tenían en mente era para momentos juntos, tan felices como en los cuentos de hadas.

En un instante de descuido tropezó la chica, pero al caer, en vez de sentir el suelo, fueron los fuertes brazos de su enamorado. Nuevamente el carmín invadió a la chica. Poco a poco sintió una presión en su cintura y un leve ascenso, era su pareja quien la volvía colocar en posición vertical.

Se observaron entre sí notando un nerviosismo mutuos y miradas recíprocas de amor, después miraron de reojo su alrededor; era el parque en que se habían confesado amor…

…

…

…

_- ¿Qué pasa Inoue?_

_- Es qué…_

…

_Lo había llevado aquel parque donde nunca habían estado, esperando que sus amigos no pudieran encontrarlos._

_Estaba tan nerviosa Su mente recitaba las palabras "Es una estupidez, él no es para ti", mientras que su corazón solo rogaba ser escuchado mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas en cada latido: "Tu puedes. Yo sé que él te ama. No tengas miedo."._

_No podía rendirse en ese momento. Un paso. Dos pasos. Tres pasos._

…

_-__ ¡Te amo Kurosaki-kun!_

_- …_

…

_Ninguna palabra. Ninguna respuesta. Gotas cristalinas caían por sus pómulos, aumentando su vergüenza para hacerla huir. Pero no lo pudo hacer, su cuerpo fue forzado a sentir el calor del muchacho._

…

_-__ Kurosaki-kun… Go…_

_- Yo también te amo…_

…

_Cierto, dulce, amable, así era ese momento. Ella era como una princesa en el mundo moderno, llena de gracia y suerte…_

…

…

…

- Te amo. – soltaron de golpe al unísono creando un silencio molesto entre los dos, por lo cual evitaron sus miradas.

…

Volvieron la mirada al frente, intercambiando sentimientos nuevamente. Poco a poco se volvió un abrazo, un abrazo en que la distancia disminuía lentamente. Era el momento que ambos esperaban.

La mirada se nubló y los párpados impidieron el paso de la luz. El calor aumentaba y todo lo demás se olvidaba. Escasos centímetros faltaban y los cálidos alientos se compartían. Primero un roce de labios, luego la prueba del néctar del otro, pero sobre todo, el primer beso de ambos como pareja.

…

…

…

_**ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS…**_

…

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

…

Lo sé, esta muy raro el fic, ¿saben por qué? Por qué la tarea era un cuento o poema donde se ocupara la mayor cantidad de figuras retóricas. Supongo que se dieron cuenta, así que no es necesario que me lo digan… xD Bueno, paso a retirarme. Cuídense y dejen review.

…

…

…

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
